


Blackout

by subarashiiashita



Series: Desafio de Janeiro [14]
Category: The Mentalist
Genre: Bisexuality, F/F, No Lesbians Die, Sapatonas! Eu sinto longe o cheiro de couro, Yuri, big shoes, sapatão
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:00:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29144097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/subarashiiashita/pseuds/subarashiiashita
Summary: Kim não conseguia acreditar - estaria sonhando? Sua única certeza era a de que, a partir daquele dia, passaria a detestar temporais um pouco menos.
Relationships: Kim Fischer/Teresa Lisbon
Series: Desafio de Janeiro [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2087073
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Blackout

**Author's Note:**

> E vamos de mais coisas gays pra alegrar a vida!! Essa aqui é baseada na 14ª palavra da lista: "escuro".  
> Boa leitura!

\- É, Fischer... Acho que não vamos sair daqui tão cedo.

  
Kim olhou para Teresa com um misto de preocupação e desespero no rosto. As duas eram as únicas naquele prédio - haviam decidido ficar até mais tarde para acertar os detalhes de uma investigação futura - e, agora, estavam à mercê de um temporal que subitamente se abatera sobre a cidade. A chuva batia de forma ruidosa no vidro das janelas, e os clarões dos raios eram a única coisa que iluminava o escritório, pois a luz elétrica havia sido interrompida quando a tempestade tivera início.

  
\- Queria que ao menos houvesse energia para ligar a cafeteira. - comentou Fischer, o mau humor visível na voz. - Afinal, parece que a noite vai ser longa...

  
\- Nem me fale. Estava doida para chegar em casa e tomar um banho.

  
Num suspiro desanimado, Teresa empurrou sua cadeira para perto de uma das janelas. Kim silenciosamente a imitou, posicionando-se ao seu lado. Os trovões pareciam balançar a estrutura do edifício, e Fischer, de forma inconsciente, segurou seu assento com força.

  
\- Nunca fui muito fã de tempestades - admitiu ela, um pouco constrangida. Sua colega sorriu de canto, em simpatia.

  
\- Eu também. Era horrível quando comecei a morar sozinha.

  
\- Péssimo, né? Comigo também foi assim, na faculdade.

  
\- Ah, a faculdade... 

  
O tom um tanto sonhador nas palavras de Lisbon estimulou a curiosidade de Fischer, que ergueu uma sobrancelha. A morena pareceu notar o interesse de sua parceira de equipe, e sorriu novamente - mas, dessa vez, a ruiva percebeu que seu sorriso tinha um tom diferente, embora não soubesse explicar bem o que era. Subitamente, começou a sentir um calor na nuca e em volta das orelhas. Talvez fosse a falta do ar-condicionado...

  
\- Você aprontou muito na faculdade, Lisbon? - questionou Kim, num tom de voz mais malicioso do que imaginava ser capaz de fazer. _De onde havia surgido aquela ousadia toda?_ , sua mente lhe sussurrou.

  
Teresa deu de ombros.

  
\- Bom, se você considerar que estudei a vida toda em uma escola católica... Dá pra dizer que eu quis recuperar o tempo perdido da adolescência. Fazer várias coisas novas.

  
\- Hm... Entendo.

  
\- Entende?

  
\- Aham. Eu também fui assim.

  
A morena riu baixo e voltou seu olhar para a chuva, que agora havia começado a diminuir; o vento, porém, continuava inclemente. Kim aproveitou que Teresa estava concentrada no temporal e aproximou sua cadeira da dela, até ficarem praticamente encostadas. Estava tão perto que podia sentir o cheiro do cabelo escuro de Lisbon - morno, intenso e suave ao mesmo tempo. Pensou que poderia sentir aquele perfume para sempre...

  
\- E que tipo de coisa você aprontou? - emendou Teresa, voltando a encará-la diretamente nos olhos. Mesmo com a pouca luz, a ruiva podia ver o brilho na imensidão verde do olhar de sua colega, o que lhe provocou arrepios.

  
\- Deixe-me ver. Fiz festas, virei a noite. Bebi um pouco. Posso ter fumado um baseado ou dois...

  
Teresa tentou fingir choque, mas não conseguiu sustentar sua expressão por muito tempo; logo riu, cúmplice, e Kim riu também.

  
\- ....Perdi a virgindade. Beijei muitos caras e muitas garotas. Matei aula... Hm... Acho que é isso.

  
\- Eu fiz mais ou menos isso também. A diferença é que só fumei maconha uma vez. Não gostei muito. Ah, e eu não gostava de matar aula.

  
\- Então quer dizer que Teresa Lisbon já beijou garotas? - questionou Kim, um amplo sorriso surgindo em seu rosto.

  
Ela assentiu com a cabeça. Um raio lá fora iluminou o rosto de Lisbon, e Kim pôde vê-la umedecendo os lábios. Eram tão cheios e rosados... Era como se estivessem implorando por um beijo... Agradeceu mentalmente por estar escuro; assim, Teresa não a acharia esquisita por ficar tanto tempo encarando seu rosto.

  
\- Mas isso já faz tanto tempo... Eu nem me lembro da sensação...

  
As palavras de Teresa ecoavam na cabeça de Kim, que, quando percebeu, já estava com o rosto inclinado na direção do rosto de sua colega.

  
\- Posso ajudar com isso.

  
E pressionou seus lábios nos de Lisbon, que não fez nenhuma menção de se afastar. Ao contrário; ela entreabriu a boca, convidando-a silenciosamente para intensificar o beijo. Kim podia sentir os arrepios se intensificando à medida em que sua língua tocava a de Teresa; as respirações pesadas se misturavam, quentes, tocando a pele do rosto uma da outra.

  
Contra a própria vontade, Fischer afastou o beijo. Precisava de ar. Teresa, porém, manteve os rostos próximos.

  
\- O que achou?

  
\- Muito melhor do que eu me lembrava - disse Lisbon baixinho. Seus lábios tocavam os de Kim à medida em que falava.

  
E, em seguida, ela própria deu início a outro beijo - mais ansioso e mais desejoso do que o anterior. Kim não conseguia acreditar - estaria sonhando? Sua única certeza era a de que, a partir daquele dia, passaria a detestar temporais um pouco menos.


End file.
